Whispering Demon
by Nikkuh845
Summary: Its Peaceful for The Gradys House hold? Oh it will never be peaceful. Werewolf running around, Kernel checking out Grubbs cousin. And a wild confused Pup who cant be controled. The Grady Get together.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ok I don't own The Demonata series. They are owned by Darren Shan._

**Whispering Demon**

The darkness grows in shadows, or the shadow grows in Darkness.

"Grubbs! Keep your pets outside." Whined Dervish as the werewolves ran amuck around his mansion. He was busy trying to put back up the various weapons they had put in storage, however he wasn't getting far as the 'pets' as he had started calling them, where running from place to place knocking the ladder over.

"Well if I leave them out side they might go down to Carcery Vale and start eating everyone." Grubbs replied bluntly as he bit the nail of his big toe.

"That's disgusting, use some nail clippers!" Kernel said with disgust. He was flicking through the TV channels finding nothing good to watch.

They had been at Dervish's for three weeks waiting for news on new events but nothing. The demons had become silent. Crossings had gone back to small and easy to handle.

Meera visited regularly coming by every weekend. Beranabus and Bec where busy none knowing exactly what, more than likely gathering information on The Shadow. Dervish, Kernel and Grubbs had returned to Dervish's home to relax, however it seemed only Kernel and Grubbs where relaxing. Dervish was always working.

"Ok that's it!" Dervish Yelled dropping a mace on one of the hounds back, sending him sleepy byes. "I'm calling Shark, We're sending back to Wolf Island. I'm not having them making a mess of MY home!"

"Hey I live here too, and you said to send them back before and I did. But these few didn't want to leave, and well they brought their families." Grubbs said as he chuckled at the knocked out werewolf.

"Yes, well maybe you should go live with them. OH for God sake At least house train them." Dervish Groaned as he entered the kitchen, being sent to the floor by a fresh mess.

"I agree with Dervish, the place is starting to stink, and I can't seem to get any good sleep with these beasts going crazy." Kernel said as a pup tackled the Tv.

"Ahh ok, ok, I will put up a pen for them later, until Shark can take us back to the island." Grubbs submitted picking the pup up.

"You're paying for that. Answer the phone." Dervish Yelled as he took the ladder up the stairs.

The walls had been reinstalled with its weapons, the TV smashed and all the Hounds growled at the ringing contraption.

"Hello, Grady residence, Grubbs speaking."

"Oh Grubbs, How are you?" A women's voice asked

"Err I'm fine, may I ask who is calling?"

"Its Aunt Kate, You do remember me yes?"

"Oh Aunt Kate, Of course I remember you. How are you?" Dervish stopped at the top of the stairs with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh I'm fine, is dervish around?"

"Dervish can you come to the phone." Dervish nodded and placed the ladder against the wall.

"Hello? Oh Hi Kate, can I ask why your calling?" Dervish quickly asked avoiding unnecessary questions.

"Who that?" Kernel asked.

"My Aunt, I don't have a clue why she's calling Dervish, he's like the only one who talks about demons openly." Grubbs said eyeing Dervish as his face changed.

"Really? Is it that time already? Ahh yes I am sane I must have lost track of the date. Yes ok well see you soon bye." He hung the phone up, his face changed from confused to annoyed, and from annoyed to worry.

"Dervish everything ok?" Kernel asked

"What's the date?" He asked walking in to the kitchen.

"The 3rd of august. Why?" Grubbs asked care free

"Grubbs, what happens normally this time of year? When you where with your parents?" Dervish asked, looking far more worried.

Grubbs sat trying to think, but nothing came to mind, and well he couldn't really care.

"I don't know" He said as he went back to checking his toenails.

"It's the Grady Get together. It's my turn to host." Kernel and Grubbs starred at him. "They are coming here on Tomorrow till Monday.

It hit both of them like a rotten egg.

"Not good." Kernel muttered.

"Ahh crap." Was all Grubbs could say.

* * *

_The Gradys Get together lots of work to be done. Next chapter will be up soon hope people like. And Please review good or bad. Need to know how to inprove._


	2. Tidy Up

_Disclaimer: Ok I don't own The Demonata series. They are owned by Darren Shan._

**Whispering Demon**

**Chapter 2**

When The Sun Sinks, a Shadow rises.

"It's the Grady Get together. It's my turn to host." Kernel and Grubbs starred at him. "They are coming here on Tomorrow till Monday.

It hit both of them like a rotten egg.

"Not good." Kernel muttered.

"Ahh crap." Was all Grubbs could say.

"Oh for god's sake that's my foot not the floor-stop, you little- get out." Dervish yelled as he chased the tackling pup round the kitchen."

"How much where his shoes?" Kernel asked pulling up a notepad.

"I think $80, why?" Grubbs asked bemused.

"Well…you now owe Dervish a total of… $360. Who you're beating me, and I pay rent."

"Ok if that mongrel craps or pees on me again, I'm going to put it in the blender!" Dervish said through pants for air.

"That's if you can ever catch him." Kernel said before bursting in to laughter.

"Well before that Dervish, I think you got something else to do."

"Which is?"

"Well unless you want little kids running around trying to chop people up, I think you got to take the weapons down." Grubbs said with a radiating smile.

"Oh piss on that."

"And I think that's what he is doing."

"Who? Oh you little- stop running I am only going to kill you." Was all they could hear before dervish ran out the door.

"Well we best get to work. You get your pets in the cellar and I will go get you a bucket and mop, then take a shower."

"Ok cool… Huh hang on." but Kernel had already gone.

The next two hours where as followed, Dervish was chasing a pup that had went back inside and took a nap. Grubbs was cleaning the floors and using all the deodorant, air freshener and anything smelling nice. And Kernel was stood in the shower listening until it was all work free.

Several hours later…

"Ok I have got the weapons away, the study locked and I have locked my closet."

"Ok well I have put all the werewolf's in the cellar and cleaned the place up, why you got a knife?"

"Err…well…I-I think it's safe to have one near me."

"Didn't catch him?"

"No way in hell, that's why I locked my closet. Kernel where you been?"

"Taking a shower." He replied as he pulled a dark sweater over his head.

"That all?" Dervish asked scanning the room.

"Yep, also you might want to change your sheets."

"No, has he? He couldn't have."

"Ye he has and I think he rolled around in it." Dervish was out of the kitchen in seconds.

"Chocolate?"

"Ye, cost me $16 for 10 bars." He sat himself down and picked up the remote control

"Nice, what's on TV?"

"A sleeping mutt." he replied

"He's not sleeping, and I locked him in the cellar."

"Then how is he here?"

"I don't know but I think I should lock him in a cage."

"Ok on 3. 1…2…3!"

"Grab his- that's not his leg."

"Disgusting, get- arh oh don't."

"That's gross-arh he bit me."

"He scratched me- get his paw-MY EAR!" Kernel yelled as the pup took his whole ear in his mouth.

"Don't pull he holding it tight- don't you know any spells or something- stop that"

"I only got one that comes to mind but we will need to clean up. Quick grab him."

"Dam it, where he go? And err you got something on your sweater."

"Holy- how the hell can he go that much? I need to take a shower." Kernel said stripping.

"No you're getting the shopping. Dude put some boxers on, that's majorly disgusting" Grubbs exclaimed as he turned away

"Oh come on, all of um are in the wash."

"You only have one pair! Wash them. No put cloths on first."

Kernel reluctantly put on some cloths and went to get the shopping. Dervish quickly went over the house making sure it was clean, and that each room was pup free. Grubbs grabbed a shave and shower, but was interrupted halfway.

"Stay out of the bathroom, stupid mutt. I thought that was water." Grubbs growled at the hyperactive pup.

"Ok so when they coming?" Grubbs asked Dervish as he brushed his teeth.

"They will be here tomorrow morning till Monday or longer. Depends when all the family get here." Dervish was putting a lock on all the cupboards.

"What's with the locks? Don't say you think he will eat the food."

"Have you ever seen your aunts drunk?"

"Oh ye. That's a brilliant idea, I still remember it. Ewww!"

"Ye well imagine it was you sisters, far worse. Far too much skin seen." He bore a perplexed, as he remembered his sisters stripping in front of them. "Really gross."

* * *

_ok next chapter up, but they still got work to do. Will they catch the pup, and what will happen at the get together. Please review, thanks for reading._


	3. Perv

_Disclaimer: Ok I don't own The Demonata series. They are owned by Darren Shan._

**Whispering Demon**

**Chapter 3**

As a Shadow Grows, Light fades

The night past slow as their pets howled and howled.

When they all finally got up the house was quite as all three of them where dead on their feet. Kernel had fallen asleep on the kitchen table giving Dervish an entertaining idea. Grubbs was looking down on the road leading to the house, when in fact he was falling asleep. The only quick moving thing in the house where several pigeons, 'where the hell they come from' was all Dervish could think.

"I wasn't looking up your skirt!" Kernel yelled as he shot up head butting Dervish.

"Oh come on you stupid boy, why you head butt me? And who's skirt? Ohh you where being a perv, naughty boy." Dervish said in his most feminine voice getting perplexed looks from both boys who both where thinking the same thing.

"What a homo." Both said as they went and turned on the TV.

"What's wrong with doing a high pitched voice at least I wasn't dreaming of looking up people skirts." Dervish said and turned away like a child.

"Ha well we all hear what your dreaming about, and it gives anyone who hears nightmares." He shared an uneasy look with Grubbs who both started at Dervish and said "You bloody freak."

"Hey I'm old and aloud to dream of what I want, so go back to taking a shower in Wolf piss."

"Go back to your… shut up." Grubbs spat as he turned to see Kernel bent over taking off his trousers. "Oh my bloody monkey bucking god what the hell are you doing? Where the hell are your boxers?" Grubbs flung himself backwards off the couch landing his head in something think and smelly.

"I'm getting a breeze it gets so… you got something on your head." Kernel said with a small giggle.

Grubbs pulled him self up letting his head collide with Kernels lower region. "How's that for a breeze." Grubbs said laughing, but was cut short when the front door opened and two people stood and couldn't help but stare at the scene.

"I always knew you would turn them in to a bunch of fruits Dervish, I mean look what they are doing, and in the living room." Beranabus said to nothing as dervish had fell flat on the table with tears streaming down his face. "NOW WHOS THE HOMO?" was the only thing they could make out.

"What are they doing?" Bec questioned tilting her head to get the image of Kernel, hands on Grubbs Shoulders and Grubbs sitting, up head turned looking at them not knowing why. "It looks funny, ooo a puppy when did you get one? If they can have one why cant I, I would like some company when we go about it can't be any trouble."

"What's…with the… look his got?" Kernel said between deep breaths. Grubbs turned and instantly realised why he was getting weird looks.

"He more than likely thinks, ooo a treat, because it's the size of one." Grubbs said pushing Kernel, causing him to fall backward over the couch and landing fairly awkward position. "Ahh my back" he said upon landing.

"My hair, come here you little mongrel? Where he go? Beranabus find it and kill it, I beg you kill it, but don't make a mess when doing it please; it took me ages to do the vacuuming and how much hair was in the carpet it was unbelievable." Grubbs said as he crawled along the floor looking every where and pulling wolfs hair from out of the carpet.

"You have turned them Dervish, if demons appeared now what do you think will happen. They will be ripped apart and the only thing that will happen is the one will be to busy cleaning up the mess and the other will have his legs in the air scratching his nether regions, where the hell are your trousers? Bec."

"I'm going to my room" Bec said as she started running up the stairs with her hands in front of her.

"How the hell did she get it to stay still and let her pick it up?" Dervish said as he started to clean his wet face and was waving a small piece of card in his hand.

"I don't know but I'm going to go beat it with a stick." Grubbs started. "After I was my hair" he finished.

"Hmm I think I need to put a lock on my door, I don't want a visit from any of you three clearly insane homos." Beranabus said as he slid out the front door.

Dervish and Kernel shared a confused look, but shrugged it off. "Have we got any gummy bears? I want some gummy bears." Kernel muttered as he pulled himself up and walked in to the kitchen.

They stop suddenly as they heard a large bang, a scream and a yelp.

"I'M NOT PLAYING YOURS AND KERNELS GAME. I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME NAKED." Bec screamed, "GET OUT I WANT TO HAVE A BATH, AND YOUR SCARING THE PUPPY."

Kernel and Dervish had the same idea. "What a perv."

"Ooo Gummy bears"

* * *

Hope you enjoy and if you have the urge to get some gummy bears then do so. dont know if chap was funny or not so tell me please. BYE


	4. Am i?

_Disclaimer: Ok I don't own The Demonata series. They are owned by Darren Shan._

**Whispering Demon**

**Chapter 4**

The eternal shadow lets slip the internal darkness.

The night passed to slowly for the Grady's and Kernel. After Kernels streaking though the house Grubbs was unable to close his eyes with out the image of a small sausage being ate by a little fur ball. It didn't help with Bec singing a lullaby to a whining cub. It was whining because it wanted for her to shut up, but to keep petting him.

"Please say you are murdering it, if you aren't then please do." Dervish sleepily yelled down the corridor.

"I will murder you." Bec said softly which sounded creepy yet it didn't affect Dervish because of sleep deprivation whom just snorted in reply.

"Grubbs you awake." Kernel yelled to get Grubbs attention who just wanted to sleep.

"What you wired homo?" Grubbs hadn't the energy to be friendly to his naked guest.

"What do you cousins look like, are any of them fit?"

"What the hell? I'm not helping you with you sick fantasies. And leave my family out of you mind." Grubbs then tried to think of all his cousins to try and remember what they looked like and what their names are.

"What do you mean by 'fit'? Do you mean healthy like those channels of women working out that you watch." Bec asked confused.

"He means do they look good naked." Beranabus yelled from his now padlocked room.

"No I don't, I just want to know if they are good locking or if they are like…ugly, ye."

"No Beranabus got it right, you want to know if they are good naked then the next question is something I'm not going to think about." Even thought he then thought about it and thought more than likely not.

"Kernel? Am I fit?" Bec asked followed by a burst of laughter from Dervish whom was now asleep and having one of his dreams.

"What? Err I don't know-"

"BEC! Go to sleep and forget all of this conversation." Beranabus yelled quickly.

"Why I was only asking a question? I though you said to ask questions if I didn't understand thing of this time. So Kernel am I?" Bec asked innocently again.

Grubbs kept his laughter down as he could hear Kernel panic.

"Ask Grubbs, he has seen you naked he can tell you" Kernel yelled almost as if he knew what Grubbs was thinking.

"Oh you stupid-" Grubbs yelled

"Grubbs? Grubbs, hello Grubbs, are you there? Or are you asleep?" she asked waiting for a response and continued for the next half an hour while Kernel tried to think what Grubbs cousins would look like and tried to get an image of Bec out of his mind.

"Oh my God, how- ahh that stinks! Stop no not on my shoes, get out. How can you keep going? I will destroy you." Beranabus yelled at something that had gotten in your room and had attracted Dervishes attention that was looking out of his room half asleep.

"No don't eat that key, THAT'S IT COME HERE! NO DON'T RUN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled.

Dervish watched the door and soon it was blown of its hinges and a little pup raced out of its Beranabus room and straight back in to Bec's who gave a shout of Joy, just as soon as Kernel came back up the stairs.

"What you got their?" dervish asked eyeing up the bowl he carried.

"Jelly babies and custard." One word came to Dervishs head, Yummy.

.

.

* * *

Ok well a 4th chapter, i dont think this one was funny. well have fun


End file.
